


We Interrupt This Broadcast

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: ...to remind you that everything is absolutely not okay.





	We Interrupt This Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



One of the radio stations coming from over in Bergen plays old drama broadcasts at night. There isn't much else to do but listen. They must be pretty well protected if they can run a station, Aksel thinks. Safe enough that it could be worth trying to contact them...probably? He looks over to the fireplace. Grandma is still cleaning her gun, slowly, in the firelight. On the sofa, Sigrun pages through an old magazine, scribbling something in pen on the advertisements inside. Aksel really hopes she isn't putting isn't more eyes or body parts on the people again. It's really creepy to try and read them afterwards.  
  
He's not even entirely sure what the drama's supposed to be about. He hasn't been paying too much attention these last few days. After enough radio shows every night, they start running together. The eleven o'clock is some reading of a book, and the reader's voice is so...dull, if he's being honest. Calming, but dull. Aksel puts his head down on his arms to listen.  
  
That's when the screaming begins. Like white noise scratching at the insides of his skull, and Aksel falls from his seat. The chair rattles to the ground beside him. Grandma looks over. Sigrun falls silent. And still the radio keeps screaming.


End file.
